The present invention relates generally to adult incontinence, and more particularly to a urine absorbent pad designed for a male that provides an easy and convenient manner to more safely replace soiled protective wear than the prior art.
Urinary incontinence (UI) is defined as the involuntary loss of urine. In both men and women, age is a consistently reported risk factor for UI; however, it is not considered a normal consequence of aging. Overall, UI affects up to 30% of community dwelling older adults and more than 50% of nursing home residents. Despite its high prevalence, up to one-half of cases may not be reported because individuals with UI may not seek medical intervention. Embarrassment and the perception that UI is an expected consequence of aging are common factors in the failure to seek a solution or treatment. That reluctance is particularly strong in men, who often deem the problem to be associated with a loss of masculinity.
Urinary incontinence is categorized according to pathophysiology and clinical presentation. The four main categories are (1) stress urinary incontinence (SUI), (2) urge urinary incontinence (UUI), (3) overflow incontinence, and (4) functional incontinence. Mixed types of incontinence are common and may complicate diagnosis and treatment because of overlapping symptoms. Studies have found that UI significantly affects psychological well-being and health care-related quality of life. Urinary incontinence may impair sexual function, restrict activities, interfere with interpersonal relationships, decrease self-esteem, increase caregiver burden, increase financial burden, and cause anxiety or depression. It is a common precipitant of institutionalization in older adults.
Because of current demographic trends, UI is an increasingly common medical and socioeconomic problem. One place where the issue arises with great propensity is nursing homes, where older patients often suffer moderate to severe UI due to a variety of physiological conditions. In men, incontinence is often related to prostate problems or treatments that become exacerbated in the elderly. Certain medical conditions, particularly those affecting the brain or nervous system, such as Alzheimer's, Parkinson's, Dementia, Multiple Sclerosis and brain damage, can also lead to incontinence. This is due to the nerve passageways from the brain becoming damaged. The result can be either an overactive bladder (the need to go often and frequently) or an under-active bladder (ineffective emptying leading to leakage). Diabetes and or a stroke can also bring on incontinence.
With aging, bladder capacity decreases, ability to inhibit urination declines, involuntary bladder contractions (detrusor overactivity) occur more often, and bladder contractility is impaired. Thus, voiding becomes more difficult to postpone and tends to be incomplete. Postvoid residual volume increases in as much as ≤100 mL (normal <50 mL). A weakening of the endopelvic fascia often results as well. In men, the tendency for the prostate to enlarge with age causes the partial obstruction of the urethra, leading to incomplete bladder emptying and strain on the detrusor muscle. These changes occur in many normal, continent elderly males and may facilitate incontinence but do not cause it.
It is important to protect the patient's skin from direct exposure to the urine, particularly over long periods of time when skin can become irritated and infected. Many prior art diapers are constructed such that, even though designed to be folded over in somewhat of an envelope fashion, fail to incorporate an arrangement where the edges of the diaper are aligned, thus often leaving the absorbent layer of the overlapping section exposed to the patient's skin. Then, when the patient evacuates, the urine may progress by capillary action through the absorbent layer of the top layer beyond the edge of the layer contacting the skin, thus exposing urine in that layer directly to the patient's skin, causing irritation.
One challenge associated with male incontinence is the necessity for changing clothing, bedding, and other items that may become soiled due to an incontinence patient. When a disabled patient has voided his urine, the caregiver must remove the patient's clothing and bedding while the patient is in a prone position. This can be challenging to the caregiver, who must lift the patient to remove the clothing and bedding while simultaneously trying to extract the soiled garments and sheets, blankets, etc. If the patient is large or overweight, the problem becomes magnified even greater.
Elderly patients and residents of nursing homes who are immobile or have reduced mobility are at high risk for developing pressure ulcers (bed sores). This condition is made worse if the patient is incontinent because the moisture from urine causes the surface of the skin to become irritated and infected. For this reason, it is important to prevent urine from remaining in contact with the skin for any extended period of time, and that it be removed as soon as possible.
The U.S. Census Bureau estimates there are 76.4 million baby boomers, and the oldest of this generation, which includes those born between 1946 and 1964, are over 65 years old. For many of these people, adult diapers are a way to ameliorate the effects of moderate to severe incontinence. Adult diapers are a $7 billion global market, and sales have grown more than 8 percent over the past five years due to this increasing number of baby boomers entering their 70s and 80s. This trend appears to be rising as the stigma of wearing protective undergarments becomes less and the popularity of these products grow.
However, for males, particularly invalid males, diapers can be an unsatisfactory solution for several reasons. First, the previously raised issue that, once soiled, the patient must be changed like an infant by a caregiver who may not have the strength to lift a full grown adult male. Changing a diaper can lead to the patient being moved in positions that may strain or injure the patient, particularly when moved by a caregiver with inadequate strength to properly maneuver a full grown adult male. Second, unlike females where the origin and direction of the urine stream is fairly predictable, males tend to urinate from different positions, angles, and directions, and this inconsistency leads to leakage. This is especially true when the patient is lying on his back and suffers incontinence, because a gap in the top of the diaper at the patient's stomach can provide an opening where urine can leak outside of the diaper, leading to the issues raised above. Patients who go frequently can get ignored because of the challenges in changing the patient, leading to health issues as well.
The art is in need of a simple, cost effective device that is directed to the problem of male incontinence, and can reduce the opportunity for leakage as well as the frequency in which a patient needs to be moved when an incontinent event occurs. The present invention is directed to this objective.